ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wrath of Musha
Previous: Kevin's Mutation Next: Salts on Earth The Wrath of Musha is the 3rd episode of Ben 10: Omnifinity. Story Azmuth rearranged wires in the Omnifinity. Then, he looked up at Ben, finished. “I have deactivated manna mode and the Osmosian DNA shutdown. You can still access them if needed by entering the code, TIMEWALK for manna mode and OLD GEORGE for the Osmosian shutdown,” Azmuth said, “Now to see your new ten aliens.” Gwen furrowed her brow, “Old George? Sounds familiar.” “Only ten? Can’t you unlock them all?” Ben asked, changing the subject. Azmuth looked up, obviously annoyed. He ignored Ben and hooked up a cord from the Omnifinity to the computer screen on the wall. He pressed a button on the Omnifinity and rows of binary code appeared on the screen. Kevin looked down at Azmuth, “You can understand that stuff?” Azmuth looked at Kevin then up at the screen, “Helosptran, Carntalatimion, Gigamorph, Darkhide, Anodation, Rockinite, Osmosian code B146, Biosovortian, Kronosh, and Chrystatian. Interesting.” Azmuth unhooked the cord and all of the binary code disappeared. Ben twisted the watch, making new alien’s holograms appear. Suddenly, the entire building shook. “Let me tell ya somethin’ Earth Plumber Base Building, Musha will knock you down!” A voice came from outside of the building. “Just in time,” Ben said, smirking. He hurtled himself out the window. Theme song plays. Ben hurtled through the air down the side of the Plumber Base toward the ground. He dialed through the aliens. “Someone with wings. Someone with wings,” Ben muttered, “Aha!” Ben slammed down on the Omnifinity. “Concrete!” Ben yelled. Azmuth leaned over the edge of the window and shouted to Ben, “No! Not the Osmosian!” Ben flapped the wings as fast as he can, but he wouldn’t lift. He hit the ground, making a giant crater. Gwen leaned through the window, “Ben!” Gwen tried to jump down the side of the building and use her ‘manna stairs’, but Azmuth grabbed her with amazing strength and kept her from jumping. “He’ll be okay,” Azmuth said looking down at the crater. Just then, Concrete flew out of the crater and landed on the street. “Now who is that Musha guy? I’m going to beat him up!” Concrete yelled. “Let me tell you somethin’ dumb Osmosian, you must be blin…” A mix of a Tetramand, an Appoplexian, and a Talpaedan was interrupted by Concrete’s, now hammer shaped, hand hitting him on the head. Musha got up and yelled angrily, “Now you’ve only made Musha mad!” Musha stuck his four hands into the ground and shool the ground, knocking Concrete to the ground. Musha ran up to Concrete and swung Rath-like claws that spurted from the palms of his hands at Concrete. Concrete blocked it with sword hands. “I’m going to beat you up!” Concrete yelled. He jumped up and slammed Musha on the head with a spike ball hand. To no effect. Musha then grabbed Concrete’s head and vibrated it. Musha let go. Concrete fell to the ground. Musha laughed maniacally. Meanwhile… Kevin and Gwen leaned over the window sill and shouted, “BEN!” Azmuth looked down, calmly and said to Kevin, “Aim your arm at the Tetrappolpaedan and rub it with your other arm.” “What?” Kevin asked, confused. “Just do it!” Azmuth demanded. Kevin shrugged and did as he was told. A green laser beam shot from his arm and hit Musha. Musha crumpled to the ground. “That was cool,” Kevin said. “How did you do that?” Gwen asked, amazed and skeptical. Kevin shrugged, “Dunno.” Musha got up and started climbing up the Plumber Building. Kevin shot lasers at him, to no avail. “How come I can’t knock him down?” Kevin screamed. “Resistance. Once he is hit by something, he is affected, but the next time he gets hit by that thing he can resist it,” Azmuth replied, solemnly. “Man!” Kevin screamed. “Maybe he won’t be so lucky with manna,” Gwen said and shot manna orbs at Musha. Musha slid down the side of the building, but quickly recovered and started climbing up again. Gwen shot more manna orbs. Nothing happened. “Oookay,” Gwen said, “Do we have anything to throw?” “Doesn’t matter,” Kevin replied pointing out the window, “Ben’s got it covered.” Down on the street, Ben switched through holograms on the Omnifinity. He hit the watch. “Shadow hand!” Shadow hand jumped into the air and was soon shooting through the air toward Musha at amazing speeds. Black orbs formed around Shadow hand’s hands. Shadow Hand shot lasers at Musha and Musha was sent flying through the wall. Shadow Hand flew through the hole in the wall. Shadow Hand shot more lasers at Musha. “That’s what you get when you mess with Ben Tenny…” Shadow Hand suddenly turned green. Ben lost control of Shadow Hand. His vision changed. He now saw a color for the amount of energy of an object. Musha was radiating red- a lot of energy. Shadow hand rushed forward and put his hands on Musha. Musha turned green and got sucked into Shadow Hand’s palms. Shadow hand turned black again, then the Omnifinity timed out. Kevin and Gwen rushed in. “What happened?” Gwen said. “I don’t know,” Ben passed out. “Well that was a little… weird,” Kevin shrugged. At the exact same moment, light years away in a large fortress on Vilgaxia, Myaxx was under attack. Myaxx and her two bodyguards ran down a hallway. They stopped. Standing in their path was a mutated Chimera Sui Generis. Salts stepped forward. “Where is the Omnifinity?” Salts demanded in a harsh tone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Myaxx said fearfully. “Tell me how to find it, Myaxx!” Salts was filled with rage. Myaxx’ guards stepped forward. Salts lifted his arms and shot lasers at the guards, disintegrating them. “Don’t think I wouldn’t do the same to you,” Salts snarled. “You wouldn’t, brother,” Myaxx took a step back. “I will if you don’t tell me how to find the watch!” Slats roared. Myaxx shakily produced a Plumber’s badge. She clicked a button. A hologram of the universe was shown. Myaxx held down on the button. The hologram zoomed in until showed Ben. Salts smiled. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Rocketslug